Truely Reincarnated
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Okay, I wrote this at Halloween and I lost it XD don't ask :P But I found it again! Puzzleshipping :) What happens when Yami is exploring the doors of the Puzzle and discovers a room with pictures of an Egyptian Yugi covering the walls? What will Yugi think when he discovers what that boy was? What happens to Yami when he remembers just who that boy is? Read on and find out ;)


**Me: So, back to my Puzzleshipping stories. I came up with this one off the top of my head while watching youtube videos :) lol**

**Yami: That's scary...**

**Me: Why? I only ever watch AMV videos XD**

**Yami: Some of those are really creepy...**

**Me: It was one freakin movie! And you were in it! I was just trying to get in the mood for Halloween, jeeze...**

**Yami: Well... Sometimes I scare myself...**

**Yugi: *giggles***

**Yami: What are you giggling at? *glares playfully at Yugi***

**Yugi: You scare yourself! *laughs uncontrollably***

**Yami: Oh yeah..? *chases after Yugi***

**Me: ANYWAY! I came up with this watching Youtube videos, and thinkin about Halloween stuff. Lol HEY YOU TWO! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Yami & Yugi: *jump up* Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything that may belong to someone else... Because if she did own YGO Yami wouldn't have left...**

**Summary: What happens when Yami is exploring the doors of the Puzzle and discovers a room with pictures of an egyptian Yugi covering the walls? What will Yugi think when he discovers what that boy was? What happens to Yami when he remembers just who that boy is? Read on and find out ;)**

**Warning: contains Yaoi, references to sexual encounters XD, and someone gets their throat cut... I don't think theres anything else to beware of...**

**Truely Reincarnated**

* * *

Its been two days. Yugi hasn't really needed Yami so Yami has taken this chance to go through the rooms in the Puzzle. So far, he's gotten nowhere. All hes found is doors that lead to more doors. At this point, he didn't think he could even find the entrance to his soul room. Yugi was at school at the moment so Yami didn't think that he would be coming to talk to him anytime soon anyway.

He was carrying around a marker so he could mark the doors hes already walked through. So far, the whole right side was marked. Now he was headed over to the left side. On his way towards the left side he passed the door that connected his and Yugi's soul rooms. He was about to walk right past it and continue on when he heard it creak open.

"Yami?" Yugi said peeking his head in.

"What is it Aibou?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, just came to see what you were up to."

"Class boring again?"

"It's always boring Yami."

"Right, well, not much is going on in here either."

"What are you doing with that marker?"

"Marking off doors, so I know where I've been."

"Oh. Have you found anything yet?"

"Nope. Nothing." Yami sighed shaking his head.

"Well, you know that if you need a bed to sleep in you can go into my soul room and sleep."

"I'm okay Aibou, thank you"

"Yami, I don't like you curling up on the stairs, so when you get tired you better go over there" Yugi scolded.

Defeated, Yami sighed again "Okay Aibou, if I get tired I'll go over there."

"Thank you" Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled back, he couldn't help it. His Aibou's generousity made him want to smile forever.

"Well, I guess I'll head back out" Yugi said "have fun searching Yami, I'll be back later." With a smile and a wave he walked back out the door and went back to class.

"Oh Aibou, you are a crazy one" Yami chuckled to himself.

Yami began his travels again, marker in hand. Putting x's on doors that led to other doors and doors that he already went through. It continued on this way until he reached a door that was at the end of the left hallway. This door felt different from the others. It felt sad, angry, depressed even.

Yami was hesitant opening the door. When he did finally get it open, he was shocked at what he saw. There were pictures of Yugi all over this room... Or at least a boy that looked like Yugi... The egyptian clothing he wore showed that he wasn't Yugi, but someone that resembled him. Yami started to get a severe headache. He clutched hold of the sides of his head and fell to his knees. It started to get more and more painful though. Without realizing it, he began to scream in pain. He also didn't realize how much of the pain leaked through the mind-link.

/Yami!? Yami are you okay?!/

\Hurts, it hurts AIBOU!\ Yami was now in the fetal position in that room on the cold floor.

/Yami!/ Yugi busted through the door to Yami's soul room and sprinted towards where he hoped his Yami was. "Yami! Yami where are you!?" he yelled.

"AIBOU!" Yami screamed just before he passed out. Still clutching two handfuls of his tri-colored hair.

Yami woke up a while later feeling really warm and comfy. His eyes wouldn't open any more than halfway, so with half-lidded eyes he began to look around and find out where he was. He was in a room, it had blue wallpaper, and he was on the only bed. It was so warm in this room. He then realized he was in Yugi's soul room. Looking over he found his little Hikari sitting beside the bed resting his head on the bed and sleeping peacefully. Yami smiled down at him, he was so cute when he slept.

Feeling Yami stir Yugi opened his eyes to find his Yami staring at him smiling. Blushing like mad Yugi looked up at him, his face a pink color. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked looking innocently at Yami, trying to wipe something off his face.

Yami chuckled, "No Aibou, theres nothing on your face. You're just really peaceful when you sleep." Yami smiled at him.

Getting sick of laying down Yami tried to sit up. He winced when his head began to hurt again. Yugi jumped up when he saw him wince. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a headache" Yami got partially sat up and leaned against the headboard instead of trying to sit up the rest of the way.

"Yami, a headache doesn't make you go crazy and pass out like you did. I think theres something more behind this headache."

"I don't know. I was going through the doors until I came to the one that I passed out in. When I got to that door, there were so many emotions that flooded out of that room. I don't understand them though. But once I got in there I got a really bad headache, and it just kept getting worse. Its like theres a memory thats trying to force me to remember it..." Yami looked down.

'He looks so defeated' Yugi thought "How about you and I go back to that room and see if maybe you can remember anything." Yami sighed "We don't have to if you don't want to" Yugi said regretting that he'd even brought it up.

Yami reached up and cleared off the tears that ran down Yugi's face. Yugi didn't even know that he had started crying. "It's okay Aibou, I think I'd feel better if you went in there with me."

They got up and began the journey back to the room. On the way there Yugi seemed lost in thought, but Yami noticed it. "Is something wrong Aibou?"

"Yami, can I ask you a question?" Yugi didn't dare look at Yami.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll know the answer."

Yami sighed. "If its about the boy in those pictures in that room... I'm sorry, but I don't know who he is..."

"Oh.." Yugi looked up at Yami "He sure did look an awful lot like me..."

Yami looked down at Yugi and softened his look "Yeah I know."

Arriving back at the door to the room the two stopped. "Well, here we go" Yami said. He gripped the door handle and pushed it open. Almost immediately the pain started in his head. Once again he fell to his knees, gripping handfuls of hair.

"Yami! Are you okay?!" Yugi screamed.

Yami didn't get a chance to answer him though. He was pulled into a flash back.

_He was in Ancient Egypt. In what appeared to be his bed chambers, as he saw himself in there. But he wasn't alone... Yugi was in there too, or at least the boy that looked like Yugi. Yami couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as he realized what he had been dragged back into. He was on top of the Yugi-look-alike and appearantly enjoying himself. But, judging by the moans coming from the Yugi-look-alike he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. "Oh Heba" he heard himself say._

'So his name is Heba, and appearantly he was my lover' Yami thought to himself. 'But that doesn't explain what was up with that room'

_At that moment the door was busted open, guards and who appeared to be the Pharaoh at the time came bursting through the door. The guards grabbed ahold of the older one while two other guards grabbed Heba. "HEBA!" he yelled trying frantically to get to his lover. "PRINCE!" Heba yelled back. The guards forced Heba to his knees, and Yami stood there horrified as the pharaoh brought out a dagger and pressed it against the boys neck. "For having affairs with the prince, your punishment is death" the pharaoh said as he ripped the dagger across Heba's throat. Yami was horrified, he watched himself go over to Heba's dead body, picking it up and cradling it in his arms._

Coming back to the present Yami found himself on his knees, hands tangled in his hair, and crying. Yugi was sitting in front of him, his hands gripping Yami's shoulders for dear life. Yami looked up, blinking through the tears, he knew it was just a flash back but he had to know that his Yugi was okay. Finally seeing Yugi through his tears, Yami jumped forward and held onto Yugi for dear life. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, holding him close trying to soothe his fears. "Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked softly

Calming himself Yami started to explain what he had seen. But then he remembered what they had been told before. "Yugi, I don't think you're my reincarnation..."

"W-What do you mean Yami?"

"I think that you're this boy's reincarnation."

"W-Who is he Yami?"

"His name was Heba..." Yami started crying again after saying Heba's name.

"But, why does his name make you so sad?" Yugi asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Seeing Yugi with tears in his eyes broke Yami's heart. He grabbed his Hikari and held him close. "Y-Yami?"

"He was my lover Aibou..." Yami whispered.

Yugi's eyes widened a little bit. "W-What happened to him Yami?"

"M-My father walked in on us, with four guards. Two guards grabbed me and ripped me away from him. The other two forced him on his knees in front of my father..." Yami began sobbing uncontrollably now "H-H-He k-killed H-Heba Y-Yugi... H-He c-cut h-his th-throat w-with a-a d-dagger." He fell forward into Yugi's chest sobbing "I watched him do it! He killed my lover!" He yelled into Yugi's shirt.

Yugi started sobbing with him. Rubbing his hand down the back of Yami's head and rubbing circles on his back. They sat there for what seemed like forever, just crying in each others arms. "Y-Yami?" Yugi said, finally calming down.

"Y-Yes Aibou" Yami sniffled, calming down.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Yami said, sitting up and wiping his face.

"Good" Yugi smiled.

Yami couldn't help but smile back at his Light.

"Ya know" Yugi started "I am kinda jealous of Heba... Even though I am his reincarnation and everything."

Yami looked at him, completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he got to know you on a whole different level than I get to know you..." Yugi said, a pink blush starting to show on his face.

"And what level is that Aibou?" Yami asked smirking.

"This level" Yugi said, grabbing Yami's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. It was a quick kiss but it was filled with love and compassion.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling. Yami chuckled as he snatched ahold of Yugi's chin "Is that all?" He asked smirking. Yugi blushed a light pink before shaking his head. Yami pulled him into a deeper kiss. Filled with Passion, love, and maybe something more...

'Heba may have been killed in a horrible way, but no one will ever take Yugi away from me...' Yami thought as he pushed his Hikari down on the floor, never breaking their kiss.

**Me: *ducks* and thats the end... XD surely you guys can use your imagination to finish the story XD lol**

**Yugi: What a horrible way to die...**

**Yami: Its okay Aibou, I will not let anyone harm you...**

**Yugi: *snuggles up to Yami* I know Yami :)**

**Me: Anyway, review please..?**


End file.
